naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rai
Rai is the son of the Raikage A and his assistant Mabui. He is the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village and is currently apart of Kigima Senju's Salvation Council. Currently, he along with the other members of the Salvation Council are planning something unknown. Appearance Rai is a very tall and muscular dark-skinned man with black hair, black eyes, and an intimidating demeanor. He wears the typical Hidden Cloud Village shinobi attire daily which is comprised of black, blue, and white colors. He also proudly wears his Hidden Cloud Village headband every day and almost never takes it off. Most importantly, Rai is the spitting image of his father A. He looks almost exactly like him except he is a bit shorter, less muscular, and his hair is black instead of a pale blonde. Personality Like his father, Rai is usually easily aggrivated, headstrong, and likes to face things in life head-on. He is usually a very aggresive individual who lacks restraint on most occasions and will not hesitate to destroy something if it is the quickest path to his next location. While his best friend Arashi will usually tell him to calm down and apologize to anyone else around for Rai destroying something. For example, he has no problem smashing through doors, walls, floors, ceilings, and even destroying entire buildings if he needs too. But aside from this, Rai is actually a very caring, protective, and kind individual to most people. He loves his village and his people very much and will not hesitate to sacrifice his own life for them in an instant if he has too. Most importantly, Rai has a strong amount of hatred towards any and all members of the Uchiha Clan. He believes they're the cause of most of the world's problems and dislikes them all very much and thinks they all should die and remain extinct. This is because when he was younger he was kidnapped and brutally tortued physically, mentally, emotionally, and psychologically by an unknown man who possess a Sharingan and was a presumed member of the Uchiha Clan. On top of that, in the past the Uchiha had caused a lot of the events that happened during the Fourth Great Shinobi War as well. They also nearly killed his uncle and his father in the past, and even his mother who barley escaped the Hidden Cloud Village's HQ that they were using during the Fourth Great Shinobi War when the Ten-Tails (Who was being controlled by Madara and Obito Uchiha) fired a Tailed Beast Bomb at it. All of these events have made him quite cold, bitter, and vengeful towards all Uchiha. However, not that long ago, after talking to and encountering Ian Uchiha, Rai has begun to loosen up and decided not to blame all Uchiha for the mistakes of previous Uchiha in the past and their ancestor who basically started it all, Indra. Background Rai was born to A and Mabui shortly after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. During his time growing up Rai was raised and trained everyday alongside his best friend Arashi by his father Rai in order to become the next Raikage. As time went on Rai became an exceptionally skilled shinobi and ended up becoming the strongest shinobi in the entire Hidden Cloud Village, with Arashi being third only to him. He invented some of his own jutsus and ended up surpassing even his own sensei, father, grandfather, and even his uncle Killer B. Eventually, Kigima Senju came to the Hidden Cloud Village looking for an extremely skilled shinobi to join his brand new Salvation Council. After Kigima explained the main ideals and goals of the Salvation Council Rai decided to join it. Currently, after the kidnapping of his father, Rai has been selected as a Raikage candidate. But due to the fact that he is already apart of the Salvation Council and must help Konoha defend against the Death Watch and ultimately defeat them. He recommended Darui or possibly even Omoi as the next Raikage. Story The Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Shin after he had become the newly revived Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. After a long series of several catastrophic events, Shin was finally killed and defeated in the end, The Land of Fire was completely ripped apart and reformed to the point it was unrecognizable, the other Hidden Villages were completely destroyed, and the Ten-Tails was devoured by the almighty "Destruction of All Things" jutsu. However, the Ten-Tails will soon return to the world at an unknown point in time. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Ryo Ōtsutsuki, Kigima Senju, Rei Senju, Nejian Hyuga, Rai, Arashi, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Scorpion , Sound, Echo, Akumu, Izuna Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (Edo Tensei), Sasuke Uchiha (Edo Tensei), Asura (Edo Tensei), and Indra (Edo Tensei) vs. Shin (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Kigima Senju, and Rei Senju vs. Shin (Jin's Body). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. The Grand World Tournament Arc During this arc, Rai fought a long and intense battle against Ian Uchiha. It was a great Kage vs. Kage battle, but in the end, due to Rai choosing not to kill Ian with Hell Stab which would result in him being disqualified, Ian was able to finish Rai with Chibaku Tensei. Thus, Ian won. *Rai vs. Ian Uchiha. Winner: Ian Uchiha Jutsu & Special Abilities Rai is an exceptionally skilled shinobi from the Hidden Cloud Village and has been trained by it's most powerful shinobi such as Darui, Omoi, A, and Killer B. This has made him into a full-fledged shinobi with incredble skill. He is no doubt currently the strongest shinobi in the entire Hidden Cloud Village even when his father and uncle were both still present in the village. The main reason for this appears to be that his grandfather, the Third Raikage's powerful genes had apparently skipped his father (at least partially) and he inherited them. On top of that, he also appears to naturally be a true prodigy who was born with tremendous potential. Most importantly, Rai usually fights alongside his best friend Arashi, when the two fight together they make up the RNA Combo. The RNA Combo is considered completely unbeatable, and when Rai and Arashi appear on the battlefield together their enemies immediately flee as the battle is already over. Recently, Rai has become the Raikage of the Hidden Clould Village. Chakra & Chakra Control Due to his family heritage, Rai was born with a large amount of very powerful chakra. Just like his cousin, father, and grandfather. Rai's chakra levels are extremely high and when utilizing his Lightning Release Armor which boost his chakra levels to inhuman levels and he achieves chakra levels that rivals that of the Eight-Tailed Beast, Gyuki, himself. If he uses his Black Lightning Release Armor his chakra levels become so absurdly high that they surpass Gyuki's chakra levels and become comparable to that of Naruto Uzumaki using his Tailed Beast Mode (only when using the Yang half though). His chakra levels are also so high that he can fight an entire army of thousands of ninja for several days and nights before his body gives out and he dies. This an example of how high his chakra levels truly are and how much might he possess. Aside from his high chakra reserves, Rai also has a high level of chakra control which allows him to utilize his absurdly high chakra levels efficiently. Physical Prowess Rai possess a massive amount of naturally high physical strength which is even higher than that of his own father, A, who was said to have physical strength only lower than that of Tsunade herself. Rai's physical strength can easily smash through buildings, various metals, cliffs, and even mountains if he is going all out. Rai's body is extremely durable and difficult to injure, something that he inherited from his father and grandfather. Rai's durability is great enough that his body has been described as the "Strongest Shield" just like his grandfather and his body has literally hardly ever been injured by any type of technique at all. His body is also durable enough to be transported by the Heavenly Transfer Jutsu without a single problem. Rai's strongest jutsu, the "Hell Stab" has been described as the "Strongest Spear" being capable of cutting through literally anything that it has ever touched and can deal massive damage to pretty much anything. Once Rai activates this jutsu, any battle going on has already ended according to his father. Rai is also naturally insanely fast, being even faster than his own father and when using his Lightning Release Armor he has speed comparable to that of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze meaning those with the strongest Sharingan cannot keep up with his movements. When using his Black Lightning Release Armor his speed surpassess that and he becomes so ridiculously fast that not even those with the strongest Sharingan can keep up with him at all. Sensory Perception Rai is also a skiled sensor type ninja who has the ability to passively sense chakra on his own. This ability allows him to sense the chakra of others around him and detect their location as long as they aren't too far away. During combat, Rai can use this ability to tell if someone is trying to sneak up on him from behind or attack from above, below, or from any blind sides. When he combines this ability in conjuction with his Lightning Release Armor this ability is increased and his ability to dodge, counter, and predict his enemies attacks are increasded further due to his increased perception, senses, reflexes, and speed. Taijutsu Rai primarily uses taijutsu as his main form of combat just like his father and grandfather. He uses many wrestling-like moves during combat such as the Lariat, Light Bomb, Lightning Straight, and many others. His skill with taijutsu is extremely high and he can take on entire armies of thousands of ninja by using taijutsu and taijutsu alone without much of a problem and win depending on the scenario. Rai's skill with taijutsu is legendary and he is believed to be some of the greatest masters of taijutsu in the entire world. Ninjutsu Lightning Release The only form of Ninjutsu that Rai uses in combat aside from the Body Flicker Jutsu is lightning release-based ninjutsu and even then he barely uses the typical hand-seal based lightning release-based ninjutsu attacks. The only hand-seal based lightning release ninjutsu that he uses is his black lighting jutsus. He basically only utilizes lightning release when using his Lightning Release Armor in order to dramatically increase all of his abilities and make his taijutsu skills even deadlier. By combining his ninjutsu with his taijutsu he can use the extremely deadly and powerful nintaijutsu which is the perfect combination of the two. On a side note, Rai can also use the Heavenly Transfer Jutsu. Genjutsu Rai isn't very skilled at genjutsu at all but he can use an effective genjutsu that creates a blinding light that temporarily blinds the target and traps them in a genjutsu where they feel themselves getting decapitated by Rai's Hell Stab jutsu. Fuinjutsu Rai has a small amount of skill in the use of fuinjutsu, he is able to use the Iron Armor Seal which is used to seal Tailed Beast into their Jinchuriki in the Hidden Cloud Village. Jutsu List Taijutsu Iron Claw Elbow Drop Kick Guillotine Drop Lariat Double Lariat Lightning Straight Lateral Bolt of Pain Lateral Bolt of Pain: Chop Liger Bomb Hell Stab Ninjutsu Lightning Clone Jutsu Body Flicker Jutsu Heavenly Transfer Jutsu Lightning Releases Jutsus Lightning Release Armor Black Lightning Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Releae: Double Black Panther Lightning Release: Black Hunting Lightning Release: Eternal Black Panther Black Lightning Release Armor Nervous System Rupture Lightning Sword Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Fuinjutsu Iron Armor Seal Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Kage Category:S-rank Category:Hidden Cloud Village Category:Good Category:Characters